War and Hindsight
by blackwolfjak
Summary: A single theory of Pureblood Supremacy has decimated the country war has become common place and is spreading but it might yet be possible to change the outcome after all magic in itself is a difficult thing to predict and hindsight is a useful tool ( Rating could and probably will go up)


Wars of Time

Authors Note: This fan fiction people is my first foray into the fan fiction writing breach so if the display is wrong or I'm missing something please let me know so I can fix it, reviews write what you want but If you leave me a prissy message with no point well it waste of breathing and typing but I appreciate any constructive stuff so thanks for reading and I hope You enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ms J K Rowling does just a play around with her world

Chapter 1 A Burst of Magic

Over a field of long green grass as the sun touched the horizon and veil between day and night flickered a time when few if any would have been about especially in this place emerged a hazy light blue mist. Out of which landed a peculiar party of course a muggle would have wondered at all of this; the blue mist and the person, a muggle soldier or a particularly observant person would have noted how person rolled even though seemingly injured and held himself with a stiff though alert baring before finally relaxing as the mist that seemingly transported this mysterious person dissipated. A magical however would have recognized one of their own a wizard though a seemingly strange one dressed differently than usual and for those rare to be gifted or to look would have noted a wizard with an vast potential of magic and of significant power, but alas none were around and by the time any of magic would show this wizard would be gone. Two families would have been able to recognise aspects of the magic which transported the deceptively young wizard; three members of these families were ideally placed in some of the organisations investigation the event. Although one member was involved unknown to all but one that would get a report on this event which would remain unseen for some time.

As this mysterious event was happening, the area known to the world as the United Kingdom was undergoing two vastly different days; in one, the land was finally completing a slow disappearance from the known world after years of no information coming out of England, Wales or Scotland and Ireland being tight lipped, but not yet effected. What was said to be going on was something similar to the film 28 days later, a misconception and a truth Britain had apparently had a civil war occurring in which one side released a virus as of which contaminated 3/4 of the areas known as the United Kingdom which was quickly sparked with an incredible escalation of violence. The virus was meant to act as a sedative but obviously something went wrong the country also quickly went dark and foreign nationals were quickly evacuated and Britain was put under quarantine no one in or out. It is unknown what was the spark that set off these chain of events but it lead to the realm being observed by the countries of Ireland and France and after time a mass of clouds thought to be the response of the burnt victims of the virus or some radioactive substance began covering the land increasing in viscosity until nothing could be seen of the land from sea or sky. The world mourned the loss of the people but also praised god that the tension that had kept the world awake had ended and that the virus and war which could have heralded a third war was held within that one small land mass.

The date of which was June 6th 2017 the land disappeared within 3 months the first emergence of the cloud like mist being seen on the 9th of April the scientific community was in a rush to explore the phenomenon but was held back by safety issues and the fact the density of the cloud impaired everything to infra red and heat signals. Plus no one now knew the layout or conditions of the sea or sky inside the cloud it became a barricade.

At this time a collections of wizards gathered in the neutral country of Switzerland breathed out a sigh of relief, the two representatives of France and Ireland, Delacour and Finnegan looked at each other briefly, quietly left to inform their respective leaders of the days decisions and prayed that gambit they had helped Britain work had and would pay off so far it seemed so good.

At the same time as the blue mist had occurred over that small field (of which the population of foreign countries in the future would have noted looked a smaller paler version of the mist that surrounded Britain) the Ministry of Magic was notified via several alarms registering a keeling noise to a significant magical burst which was recorded to last for a approximately 3 seconds before fading. The largest spike of this burst occurring when said burst seemed to just pop into existence before fading at a steady rate. Aurours were immediately dispatched to the area (after getting ready taking about 15 minutes from end of the event to finally getting there) which was a field located on the moors of Exmore which was s small magical lay line but not of specific importance. Nor was it one of the largest or smallest, investigations uncovered nothing untoward, no trace of any persons, no magical signature other than one which was put forward as the brief magical burst or any impact on the ground no blood or burnt grass all in all a rather intriguing conundrum but not one which was urgent it seemed . So reports were written by Aurour team leaders McGonagall and Moody and the scene and investigation were turned over for the unspeakables to have a look at. Who then sidelined it due to a priority in studying the few bodies of muggles that had been turning up and an increasing rate, dead from magic and curses not seen before one of which was a wound across a body that was quickly infected and with a poison effect that could not seem to be helped even with spells and potions.

All of this in turn allowed one Harry James Potter to enter the realm of Britain in the 1971 from the same place in 2017 virtually undetected and to begin a journey in putting right a civil war which would expand and end up taking over the whole of Britain and scarring the population both magic and muggle from something they would never recover and for the first time in history since the lands formation have a magic depletion so catastrophic it would not recover from.

Ps author note looking for a beta spring ideas of help with my admittedly bad spelling and grammar pm if interested.


End file.
